


Like Jello

by Ivyfics (ivannab)



Series: Being Gross Verse [8]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Basically, Edging, Established Relationship, Hair Pulling, Kuroo’s first time bottoming for Kei, Light D/s, M/M, Nipple Play, Orgasm Denial, Piercings, Porn Without Plot, just a little
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-10
Updated: 2017-10-10
Packaged: 2019-01-15 20:34:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12328398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ivannab/pseuds/Ivyfics
Summary: Leaning on Tetsurou’s dining table, Kei snapped,“Fuck you, Tetsu.“Kuroo was glowering, all but growling. His words were low and slow, gravely. “Don’t threaten me with a good time.”That made them both pause. There was heat in Kuroo’s cheeks that wasn’t all anger, but he was sure wasn’t all embarrassment either.Kinktober # 4: Nipple play/ Denial





	Like Jello

**Author's Note:**

> I did this thing and it was not in the schedule but I don’t regret it. The other kinktober fics were a little stagnant and my brain refused to cooperate, so I’m adding this one in. 
> 
> This belongs to the Being Gross universe thing but you don’t need to read that to get this. I mean, if you did that’d be swell, but you don’t _have_ to. 
> 
>  
> 
> [Read Being Gross here](http://archiveofourown.org/series/768096)

Kei brought his hand up to his face, pinched the bridge of his nose, and tried not to screech. Tetsurou was driving him crazy.

It’s what Tetsurou did, he ribbed and poked and prodded. It got a million times worse when he was stressed and using it to not have a full blown meltdown. Kei got it, he did the exact same thing, only with more asshole brought into the mix.

The past week hadn’t been kind to either of them but it was specially shitty to Tetsu, and he was feeling it.

It was hard not to snap back, play along and take shots at each other. One one hand it was fun.

Yeah, he knew it was kind of fucked up, but it was. If he was being honest it was almost like foreplay, the back and forth.

Last time this happened, Kei got fucked so hard against the counter. So hard.

Part of it was that Kei was being the asshole that time, needling Tetsurou like the world was ending.

Tetsurou snapped. Kei ended with his hands clinging for dear life on the counter, a cock hard in his ass, and it was so fucking great.

They day Tetsurou found out that, if pushed the right way, Kei could come more than once was the day his fate was sealed. Kei came all over himself and Tetsurou didn’t stop until Kei was in tears, drained and coming again.

That was one way to sap the fight out of someone.

After all of this, it would seem like the whole snipping at each other was fine. But, while they could bounce off each other and have their weird back and forth thing going on, there was that fine line where everything could go sideways and turn into a real fight.

Kei didn’t know what today was going to end like but the actual fight scenario was shaping up to be a real possibility. Tetsurou was being specially annoying, and while days as the Karasuno captain had taught him a ridiculous amount of patience, Tetsurou just had a way to soak all that up.

Leaning on Tetsurou’s dining table, Kei snapped,“Fuck you, Tetsu. “

Kuroo was glowering, all but growling. His words were low and slow, gravely. “Don’t threaten me with a good time.”

That made them both pause. There was heat in Kuroo’s cheeks that wasn’t all anger, but he was sure wasn’t all embarrassment either.

So not a real fight, check.

The room had shifted at that, heating up with something different. The tension that had been coating them before dissipated, leaving behind something itchy and uncomfortable thrumming under their skin. That itch was familiar, an old friend, a memory of them tangled in sheets, against the wall, in the shower—

It was Kei who started again, shaking off the heavy silence that had fallen between them. Cocking his head to the side and coming up to his full height, eyes hard, he leered, “Oh? Does Tetsu want to get fucked?”

Kei was no novice at topping. More often than not, his partners were more comfortable bottoming. It had been a while, and the prospect of seeing Tetsu writhing and panting under him was tempting. He also kind of wanted to shut him up and this seemed like a better way to that than whatever he was trying to come up with before.

If Tetsurou was this stressed he could use working some of that energy off.

Tetsurou wasn’t arguing back, though, so Kei halted to give him a once over.

Maybe he read this wrong?

Yeah, no. There was a _look_ Kuroo was giving him now, down-cast and between his lashes, that made something electric run up Kei’s spine.

He walked over to where Kuroo was. His boyfriend was still as a rock, but his breaths had definitely deepened and his gaze was buried on the floor. Even when they darted up, the didn't reach Kei's face, landing somewhere on his chest.

Tetsu… When it came to sex, he loved being the instigator, loved chasing and turning Kei into putty under or over him. This was not that. This was different, like Tetsurou was waiting, like he was-

There was a burning in his gut, fragments of images and sounds flashing through his head, Kuroo's moan at a particularly hard yank on his hair the last time they were together looping over and over until it was nothing but white noise.  His hands were starting to tremble, so he pushed them deep in his pocket, Kuroo's eyes tracking the motion.  

He leaned in on Kuroo's space, but didn't touch.

Kei needed to see if he was right, if the feeling in his gut was correct, so that he could enjoy this fucking gift to the max. The longer he stood there, the more Kuroo’s face got flushed, the more he looked right at the floor, head tilted downward.

Smile trying to bloom at Tetsurou’s face, Kei leaned in more, talked slowly, “So? Did you?”

Heavy pause. A nod.

Okay.

Tetsurou’s  body language was telling him something and he needed to test it right now immediately because if he was right there was no telling how long he was going to last. When they were together, Kei let Tetsurou take charge and run his gorgeous, beautiful, mouth into saying exactly whatever he wanted because he knew Tetsurou would take care of him.

Now he was silent. Maybe it was time Kei took care of him instead.

He leaned in closer even, a breath away from Tetsurou, who was still not looking at him. His voice was unwavering, “Maybe we should burn off some stress. If you say it, maybe I’ll help out. Do you want that?”

Tetsurou answered right away but his voice was small, face flushing even more. “Yes.”

Oh, this was good. So good. Kei was going to have so much fun. “Yes what, Tetsu?”

Was Tetsurou shy? His Tetsu? How _fucking precious_ —

He hesitated a second before steeling himself and meeting Kei’s eyes, “Yeah, I want that.”

Unearthing his hands from his pockets, he landed them in Tetsu’s hips, pulling him closer. It forced Tetsurou to look at him, bashfulness climbing up his spine and showing plainly on his face. Kei rubbed circles on Tetsu’s hip with his thumb, soothing. “Right now?”

Tetsurou nodded again, this time right away, eyes darting between Kei’s eyes and his lips.

Kei didn’t say anything, just gave him one last look and headed to the bedroom.

Tetsurou had followed him, silent. Anticipation was swirling through his body, thrumming, impatient, reflected entirely on the way Tetsurou was trembling ever so subtly, eyes shiny.

“Strip.”

Tetsurou did. Without arguing. At all.

Kei was going to need a minute, like a second or two to collect himself and not do something stupid. _Deep breaths, don’t be dumb, don’t rush it._

* * *

Kei took advantage of the gleaming black bars across Tetsurou’s nipples, healed but still sensitive. The go ahead to play with them had been recent and Kei wouldn’t call it an _obsession_ of his, but he took every chance he could to mess with them.

Like Tetsurou when Kei first showed him his new tattoo. It already had been a while since he got the first session done, and Tetsu still had a hard time keeping his hands and other appendages to himself, choosing to trace over it gently when it was out in the open, laying kisses on it when he thought Kei was asleep in whoever’s bed they shared that time.  

Kei reached for the lube, under the pillow where he’d left it and handed it to Tetsu before presenting his hand. Tetsu caught on quick, clumsy, fumbling with the bottle until Kei’s hand was slick with more lube than necessary. Stretching Kuroo out was a blip in his consciousness, Kei’s hand going on autopilot while he basked in Tetsurou’s expression.

Tetsurou was so much more sensitive now.

Kei licked a stripe over one of them, tongue flat and broad. Tetsurou’s hand came up to cradle the back Kei’s neck keeping him there, tongue peeking out from his half open mouth.

Kei flicked them with the tip of his tongue, metal taste warming up the longer he lavished them. Closed his teeth gently over the nub before sucking.  

Tetsurou stiffened, hole going tight around Kei’s fingers.

They were sore by now, he was sure, with how much Kei had toyed with them, but there they were, blushed and hard, so he kept at it. Kei’s fingers worked in tandem with his mouth, spreading, scissoring, licking and sucking until Tetsurou was a mess beneath him, squirming and whining under his breath.

Kei took the black bar with his teeth and tugged gently, eyes looking up at how Tetsu’s closed, mouth going slack before mumbling out, “Kei–ah–M’gonna cum.”

"Just from this,” Kei sighed. “Can you give me two?"

Tetsurou shook his head, holding back a whimper, abs flexing and twitching with his impending orgasm.

Kei withdrew his fingers completely, grabbing for more lube to slick himself with. How sad, he wanted to see Tetsurou come all over himself  while playing with his nipples. "We'll have to make one count, then."

He took his time, not touching Tetsurou, stalling and letting him come back down from the high. Kei hovered over him, leaned down to kiss him, to lick his lips before bending more to suck on his tongue. When he pulled away Tetsurou’s lips were wet bright red.

“On your stomach,” Kei said, and it took Tetsurou a second to break off the trance he was in and flip over lean on his elbows.

Slick, and with a watchful eye at his boyfriend’s breathing, Kei pressed the head of his cock by Tetsurou’s hole, teased it before pushing in slowly. His hip met Tetsu’s ass, and Tetsu let out a deep exhale, back arching to tilt his hips higher, chest pressed on the bed. Kei didn’t miss the way  his piercings rubbed against the sheets.

He gave a few experimental thrusts, shallow, to let him get used to Kei inside him before he pulled back almost all the way and slammed back in.

Kei wasn’t going to lie, having Tetsurou be beyond words before Kei was even inside him was the best ego trip of his life. He was having so much fun already.

He would ask himself why in the fuck they hadn't done this sooner if he wasn’t self aware and very conscious of the fact that he was— crudely speaking—a cockslut when it came to Tetsu, and Tetsurou’s thing was all about giving Kei what he wanted.  

But this, the Tetsurou that had enough stamina to fuck Kei over and over, who teased him and taunted him and had made him cum on words alone, shaking and giving little broken moans at Kei’s cock inside him, was a different kind of high. It made him want to make Tetsurou cry, made Kei slow down and look for that particular spot. When he found it, Tetsurou jolting and squeezing him for all it was worth, he felt powerful.

They had to revisit that sometime.  

Kei was grinding deep, keeping a steady pressure on Tetsurou’s prostate. Tetsurou was panting, trying to bounce himself back to get some motion, to fuck himself on Kei’s dick, and all it did was make Kei grab at his hips harder, work more to keep him still.  

Tetsurou twisted to look back at kei, pleading in eyes. “Harder."

Kei sunk a hand into a Kuroo's hair, running his nails on his scalp before getting a hard grip– he pulled at the same time he thrust in hard and Kuroo's legs gave out, the moan ripping from his throat.

He followed Kuroo down, fucking him into the mattress with even hard thrusts, arm shooting out to keep him steady, knees taking his weight.

Tetsurou took every thrust with a jerk of his hips, every breath getting punched out at ending in a strangled sound.

Kei taunted, "Come on Tetsu, you can be louder than that. Don't you love running your mouth?"

Ragged, nonsensical moaning was the only response.

He could feel how close Kuroo was, his walls squeezing and sucking him in. Right before he knew Kuroo would finish Kei shot his hand out, stopping his hips, and squeezing him hard at the base.

Kuroo's whimper was pitiful. " _Kei_."

"Told you we were going to make that one count." He ground his hips against Kuroo, making sure he was still keeping pressure with his hand.

“Please. Please, I want.”

Something mean coiled in his gut, softening his hand in Kuroo’s hair, threading through the strands softly and brushing them back from his sweaty forehead. His tone was mellow, sweet in Tetsurou’s ear, followed by a kiss to his temple. “Is this how you feel when I say please for you? When you make me ask?”

Tetsurou whined, tried to fuck into the ring of Kei’s fingers to no avail. Kei thrust minutely, no more than a shift of his hips to remind Tetsurou he was still there and laughed when tanned skin tried to chase after it. “Fuck, who knew you were so good for it. Should have said something Tetsu, if you like cock so much. No need to be shy.”

Kei knew Tetsu had a thing for his voice. Tetsurou had told him, had shown him in the way he had no qualms in slipping a hand down his pants when they were on the phone. Kei noticed because he tried to keep quiet, to get away with it for as long as possible before Kei realised, but made this tiny noises while holding back. More often than not, Kei drew out their conversations then, made Tetsurou talk more, because he knew.

He used that now, not moving away from the side of Tetsurou’s head, whispered, peppered kisses between words. It was cruel.

No matter how much Tetsurou loved it when Kei was sweet, he was asking for hard and fast and Kei was not giving it to him.  “I always tell you, don’t I? When I want you in me, how hot I get when you keep fucking me after you’ve made me come.”

At that, the trembling in Tetsurou’s body grew, those tiny restrained noises finally coming out.

That was what he wanted, so Kei drew back, fingers turned harsh against Tetsurou’s scalp.

Kei was rewarded with a yelp that broke out of the body underneath, one of gratitude, hole clenching around him.

“I’d say I’d fuck you whenever but we both know I’m greedier than that,” Kei straightened, Tetsurou’s head following the motion lead by his hair, back arching obscenely. Kei’s fingers trailed the curve, all the way down to where his cock was being held in a vise, Tetsurou clenching and unclenching around him. Used two of them to trace the rim before he pressed on it, “We could plug you while you fuck me.”

“Kei, please,” Tetsurou sobbed.

Smile hidden on Tetsurou’s nape, he teased, “Please what? Say it properly.”

“Please, let me come.”  

Kei’s hold on Tetsurou loosening, his hand wrapped around Tetsurou weeping cock, stroking him a few times.

“Was that so hard,” Kei said. His word were lost because all it took was a couple of hard thrusts, Tetsurou working himself between Kei’s cock and his fist, uncaring, until he was coming with a shout.

Helping him ride the waves, Kei grit his teeth at the contractions. When Tetsurou was done, he pulled out slowly and pumped himself until his come was spilling over Tetsurou’s back.

Tetsurou was unmoving, face down on the bed, legs spread. Kei felt about the same, all energy drained, but they were both gross, sweaty and sticky with fluids. Grabbing Tetsurou’s shirt from the floor, he wiped them both and threw it in a corner, laundry and clean sheets be damned.

Kei tapped the back of  Tetsurou’s neck. “Hey.”

Bleary eyed and soft all around, Tetsurou peered at him, waiting for him to continue. Kei worked the pads of his fingers in circles on Tetsurou’s scalp, all around the area he was pulling from. “Everything okay? You feeling good?"

Kuroo looked like he was still feeling hazy, but he had a grin on his face. "That was the best fuck of my life."

Kei huffed. “Good to know. Want some water?”

Turning on his side, Tetsurou groaned,“Later, come cuddle.”  

Kei set his glasses on the bedside table, slid under the covers and got maneuvered into being the little spoon, Tetsurou throwing his leg over his hip. Once they made sure nothing was getting jabbed into any fleshy bits, Tetsurou buried his face on Kei’s hair and said, “Sorry I was being a prick.”

Kei took a deep breath and curled inwards. “Thanks. I know you’re under a lot of stress, I didn’t hold back either.”

Tetsurou hummed, half asleep. “This is the best relaxant. I’m all wobbly, like jello.”

“I know how that feels,”  Kei muttered, eyes closed, surrendering to the warmth.

 

**Author's Note:**

> You can come yell at me on:  
> [Twitter ](https://twitter.com/ivyfics)  
> [NSFW Twitter](https://twitter.com/lilacsparklr)  
> [Tumblr ](http://ivyfics.tumblr.com/)


End file.
